


Journey of Another Kind

by cadkitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bodily Functions, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin would give anything just to have a few minutes of alone time in which he's not suspected of doing something he shouldn't be. His frustration mounts as the journey goes on and he becomes even more on edge than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of Another Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



> Requested Thorin fap-fic. Preferably like somewhere along the first-second movie era, canon shit, legit setting, best if you make sure to point out how fucking bothersome it is to travel half across the world with orcs up your ass so that you don't get a single second of private time because someone's always worrying there might be an assassin across the corner or worse, you're hiding food.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Assassins Creed Revelations Soundtrack

It had been nearly an hour since they'd slammed the door in the face of whatever the hell that giant thing chasing them was and Thorin could still feel his blood boiling at the thought of what had happened. Even as he sat on his chosen spot for the night, simply waiting on himself to calm down enough to sleep, he found his thoughts drifting back to what they always did. The orcs... the journey... his leadership that would never be genuine until he had claimed the Arkenstone. He huffed out a soft sigh and shifted himself once again, pushing one of his many weapons out of the way of the new position with a wince. 

Around him, he could hear the soft snoring of some of the others, the rustle of Bilbo as he rolled around, clearly equally as unable to sleep just yet. He drew one knee up, resting his forearm on it. Some things were so much more bothersome than usual when you were on a lengthy journey with a bunch of others and had issues not being private about certain things. He'd grown used to having everyone know about certain bodily functions years ago, but one thing lingered that still bothered him to have anyone know beyond himself and Vala Aulë. That certain thing had been bothering him for the past few nights now and he had grown loathe to ignore it any longer.

He shifted once again and waited, listening to those around him to see if they would move either. Quietly, he removed his bracers and placed them aside, pushing his pelted coat from his shoulders and then removing his belt. He settled it alongside his bracers and glanced once more at the door before continuing on. A shiver swept through his body as he parted his under-jacket and then began to untie the strings holding his trousers closed. Excitement boiled in his veins as he spread the fabric and revealed himself. He reached for the very last sip of water he still had from earlier and then small bit of cloth he'd collected from the table, quietly wetting the cloth and setting about cleaning himself, his cock stiffening under the treatment, eager to receive any attention at all after so many days without.

His task completed, he put both the glass and the rag aside, sliding his fingers around the now fully-hardened shaft. Closing his eyes, he leaned back onto his pelted coat, shifting his pants down his hips just far enough to feel exposed as he did this. His heart beat quickly, his breathing escalating as he moved his hand, slowly stroking over the aching flesh in his grip. He needed this... wanted it in a way he'd nearly never done before. Twice he'd been stopped from finding such pleasure already the second time still fresh in his memory. 

He'd gone off into a rocked off area, claiming that Mother Nature was calling to him in a rather urgent way, and had gone about his business in that manner. Once he'd finished voiding his bladder, he'd ended up with his hand around his dick, quickly stroking himself toward his end when he'd had two of the others come to see what was taking him so long. Luckily, he'd hid what he had been doing at the last possible second, but the next hours' worth of the journey had been downright miserable. And he'd been hounded as to what the hell had taken him so long to take a leak for nearly half of that.

He forced his mind back to present, his hand already moving faster over himself than he'd intended for this session. But he couldn't really complain. After all, he was getting what he wanted... and inside this fine house, none the less. His hips pushed up and he ground his teeth in an attempt not to make any noise from just how damn good this was feeling to him at the moment. 

His orgasm was nearing, he could feel his balls already growing tight and his cock straining, hardening even more in his grip. His free hand grasped hard at his coat, fingers squeezing as he trembled with how gloriously good this felt, his need near desperate. And then he heard Bilbo muttering to himself and he instantly stilled his heart racing and his eyes snapping open. He was so close he could nearly taste it, just a few more seconds and he'd be gone, completely over the edge into bliss. But... no, he couldn't do that to the poor guy. He'd lain awake through far too many of his fellow companion's self-love sessions and he knew how horrible it was to look at them the next day, how the image never faded if you actually caught them, or the sound of it if you were just lucky enough to not see it.

With a quiet huff of breath, he let go of his cock and shifted around as quietly as he could, putting himself back together into a slightly more presentable manner: his pants on and his under-jacket back in place. The rest he left off for the time being, simply just attempting to pull himself back from the brink of his orgasm.

Hours passed by and finally he thought that maybe, just maybe, everyone was asleep this time. He sat up and looked around, the moonlight coming in the window providing the only light in the room for him to use. He squinted around and then settled back, once again opening the strings holding his pants together. This time he'd have to be fast... faster than before, and he was well aware of it. But he still needed it so desperately it was near ridiculous. 

Pushing his pants down once again, he reached and grasped his cock, holding it for a moment as it hardened in his hand. He could feel it stiffening, lengthening as he gave it just the mere promise of more attention. His hips tilted and he breathed out a soft sigh of pleasure as he began to move his hand. A few strokes proved his under-jacket was going to be far too in the way and he reluctantly released himself to take that layer of clothing off as well.

Once he was free of the garments, he grasped his dick once again and eagerly began to jerk off. His entire body was on fire this time, the need tingling all the way to his toes and he arched, his eyes rolling back in his head as he huffed out soft breath. His hand moved faster, the sound that followed inevitable, but he couldn't bring himself to care this time. He _needed_ it like he needed air to breathe. His body longed more for this release than for anything else in these moments, even the Arkenstone falling short in comparison.

He tangled his free hand in his hair and tugged at the partly braided locks, his jaw clenching and his hips jerking. This time when the stirrings of another came, he couldn't even begin to stop himself, so far past the point of no return that there was little reason to stop and let it be less pleasurable. He would cum either way. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his mind not to think on anyone else. One... two... three more strokes and he was gone, hurdling over the edge so violently that he actually grunted as the first spurt of cum left him, splattering up over his undershirt. His hand worked the rest out, one pump at a time, uncaring where his cum went at the moment and definitely reveling in the pure pleasure of it.

Settling back, he eased out a soft sigh, his hands slowly loosening their grip. He sucked in a few needed lungfuls of air and then reached for the cloth he'd discarded earlier, cleaning first his dick, then his hand, and finally his clothing. Discarding the rag, he pulled his pants back up and tucked his cock back in, doing them up once again. This time, as he pulled on his under-jackets, he felt no resentment and honestly, no shame. Maybe he'd interrupted someone's sleep, but it had been more than he could take, his entire being actually _needing_ what he'd done. There was little point in denying that it was a basic function and one he'd neglected far too long.

He rolled over onto his side and drew his coat up and over himself, closing his eyes and willing sleep to finally overtake him.

**The End**


End file.
